This invention relates to cryogenic liquids and a method for gelling such liquids to inhibit the solubilization of foreign gases therein and to enhance the shipping and storage characteristics of the gelled liquid as contrasted with the characteristics of the ungelled liquid.
Cryogenic compositions are normally stored and shipped under atmospheric pressure; they are also sometimes moved in closed systems under the pressure of so-called pressurant gases. In the latter instance, these gases are of necessity in contact with the surface of the cryogenic liquid. Unfortunately, most if not all of the otherwise suitable pressurant gases exhibit a rather substantial solubility in cryogenic liquids. This solubility is undesirable for many reasons, the principal reason being that the pressurant gases represent an inert diluent which diminishes the desired properties of the cryogenic liquid. The solubility of normal pressurant gases in cryogenic liquids is high and it has not been possible to reduce the equilibrium solubility values without altering temperature and pressure.